


Sick Day

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, UNINE (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Other members make a cameo, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Zhenning gets sick one morning.





	Sick Day

Zhenning woke up one morning, with his body feeling disorientated, his mind was fogged and he felt like it was the middle of winter when he knew it was only spring. The covers he was using weren’t nearly enough to make him feel warm and he was beginning to wonder if _all_ the covers in the house was warm enough. An involuntary groan left his lips when a pounding headache made its presence. 

His roommate, Changxi, had woken up some minutes ago and was lying in bed, willing himself to actually get _out_ of it. Guan Yue decided to walk in at that moment, as he knocked and entered with a “time to get up!”. Changxi immediately shot up and looked at Guan Yue with sleepy eyes and an even sleepier smile. 

“Li Zhenning, up up!” he said as he walked over to Zhenning’s bed and laid on top of him. Changxi also thought it’d be fun to get on the pile, so he joined in and the both of them squished Zhenning down on the bed. But unlike their usual banter, the boy under the pile didn’t protest, or make any sort of noise to voice his disagreement. 

“Zhenning?” Changxi called out with worry as he climbed off and stood by the bed. A small almost inaudible ‘gege’ was heard in the room. Guan Yue gave a worried look to Changxi, then turned around to look at Zhenning again. 

“Zhenning, are you ok?” he asked, one of his hands reached out to brush Zhenning’s fringe out of his eyes. 

“Cold,” was all he answered with and Guan Yue was left wondering if there was a chill in the air and he hadn’t felt it or if Zhenning was sick. He put his palm on Zhenning’s forehead and motioned for Changxi to come closer so that he could do the same with him. 

“He has a fever,” Guan Yue noted as he let go and placed his palm on Zhenning’s neck to help massage it a little bit. 

“Changxi, get some more blankets to cover him with and we need a bowl of cool water and a small towel,” Changxi noted and quickly left the room to get what was instructed. 

“Zhenning, are you hurting anywhere else? Can you tell me?” Guan Yue asked him in a whisper. 

“Headache,” he whispered back, eyes still closed but his hand shyly reached out for contact. Guan Yue held his hand in his own and ran his fingers through Zhenning’s hair. 

“We’ll give you some medication for that ok? We’re getting more blankets for you and we’ll try and cool your fever down,” he said as he readjusted the blankets to tuck him in more. 

“I’m sorry,” Zhenning whispered, hot breath tickling his hand. 

“Hey, none of that, you can’t help being sick... just focus on getting better,” Guan Yue told him as someone walked into the bedroom. He turned around to see who it was, thinking it was Changxi coming back again, but all he saw was a pile of blankets, walking his way. Before he knew it, the pile of blankets was dropped at his feet and Chunyang popped out. 

“Oh, Chunyang, thank you,” he said as he hastily went to put the extra blankets to use. 

“Will he be ok?” Chunyang asked shyly, hands busy helping with the blankets. 

“He just needs to rest, he’ll be ok by tomorrow or the day after,” when Zhenning was under a handful of blankets, Changxi came back with a tray with the medication and the bowl of cool water Guan Yue asked for earlier. 

“Wenhan called the manager and told him about Zhenning, says for him to stay home today but he’ll pop in to see him when he comes to pick us up. The others are downstairs having breakfast, keeping out of the way,” he says as he placed the tray on his own bed and handing the things over one by one as Guan Yue needed it. 

“Li Zhenning, take a couple of these pills for me ok? They'll help you feel better,” he said as he helped Zhenning lift his head a little to take the pills and drink some of the water. Zhenning laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. Guan Yue then took the bowl of cool water and the towel, dunking it and wringing the water out. He dabbed the towel on Zhenning’s face, as well as his neck, rewetting the towel again before he folded and placed the towel on his forehead. 

“Zhenning, try and get some sleep ok? Manager will be here a bit later to check on you before we go,” Zhenning made a weak attempt at a thumbs up and all three other members couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“We’re gonna get ready now, I’ll bring up some crackers or something for you,” and with that, all three left the room to get breakfast and get ready. 

Half an hour later they were ready to head out, all gathered in the common room as the manager made his way in the house. They greeted him and Guan Yue along with Changxi took him to Zhenning’s room so he could see the sick boy. 

By the time they came back out, they started to head to the car for work. 

Some hours later, Zhenning woke up to a semi dark room, his head still felt heavy and his stomach was rolling but he wasn’t sure if it’s because he’s about to throw up or he felt hungry. He slowly turned to the side and lazily looked at his bedside, seeing a bottle of water and some painkillers as well as a small packet of crackers. He reached out slowly, hands limply grip the bottle, opening it with little force, and drinking small sips. He stared at the crackers, wanting to eat but not in the mood for something that light but the trip to the kitchen seem like a big adventure for sick him. 

He slowly shuffled himself into a sitting position, a shiver ran down his spine as the mountain of blankets slipped down his body. He lethargically reached out to the crackers and noisily rip the package open, eating at a snail's pace. By the time he finished the packet –which contained five crackers- half an hour had past and he was close to falling asleep again. He closed his eyes, trying to gear himself up to maybe at least get to the common room, but closed eyes led to him falling asleep and soon enough when he woke up again, a whole two hours had passed. 

Two hours and Zhenning now needed to use the bathroom. With a groan, he slowly shuffled his feet off the bed and wrapped a blanket around himself to stop the cold from hitting him. The headache was still there but it wasn’t as prominent as it was earlier, and Zhenning was determined to make the trek before the sick feeling dragged him down once more. So, with determination in his eyes, he got himself up on his feet -standing on the spot for a few moments to make sure he wasn’t dizzy- then shuffled his way to the nearest bathroom, forgoing switching on the lights and lazily moving the door closed behind him. He got courage to check himself in the mirror before leaving, a little shocked at his slightly pale skin and how tired his eyes really look. 

“You’re sick, it’s ok,” he tried to tell himself but somehow, it wasn’t reaching him like he thought it would. A heavy sigh left his lips as he pushed himself away from the sink and shuffled out, ready to trek downstairs to the kitchen for the food he wanted earlier. Unfortunately, he didn’t get half way down the stairs before a wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to stop, wondering if it would pass. Zhenning slid himself down to sit on the step, head resting on the stair railing, his hands gripped his blanket tight, the cold already seeping in. 

He started wishing that he never made the trek down and was instead in his bed sleeping, the stairs weren’t comfortable after all but at least he has the blanket to keep him somewhat warm. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the next thing he hears is the front door opening. The door was opened quietly as opposed to their usual lively entrance to their home and Zhenning briefly wondered if it was because they thought he was sleeping. Sounds of shuffling feet reached his ears and as they got closer, he knew he was in trouble for leaving his bed. 

The boys had just finished their morning schedule and it was another hour before they had to head for practice for the afternoon. Their manager had asked what they wanted for lunch and even suggested that they take the food and eat in their practice room, but Wenhan along with some of the other members had suggested they take the food home, so they can check on Zhenning, plus their house was on the way to the company building anyways. 

Even though the managers were against it initially, they relented and ordered some of the crew to get the food and bring it to the house as they were closer. With some cheers and a silent sigh of relief from Guan Yue, they all headed home for their lunch break. By the time they got there, the crew tasked with getting their lunch had arrived, and was unloading everything as they drove into the driveway. Guan Yue asked Ming Ming and Youwei to help with getting the food inside and into the kitchen, while the rest scattered about, with Changxi and Wenhan heading towards the stairs to get up and check on Zhenning. The first person to round the corner and actually notice Zhenning amongst the slight chaos of everyone taking things into the kitchen, was Changxi. 

“Li Zhenning, what are you doing on the stairs?” Changxi asked, his voice showing a bit of concern. He stepped up and sat beside Zhenning, who looked like he had gone back to sleep. Wenhan who was right behind Changxi, followed him up the steps and crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on Zhenning’s forehead. 

“His fever has gone down some at least, he doesn’t feel as warm as he did before. Zhenning, why did you get out of bed huh?” Wenhan rephrased the question in an almost whisper. A mumble of something left Zhenning’s lips and both Wenhan and Changxi looked at each other in confusion. 

“What was that? We can’t hear you...” Changxi told him as he leaned in closer. 

“Bathroom, food,” Zhenning mumbled as he winced at the headache he felt from leaning on the railing for too long. Wenhan reached out to reposition Zhenning so that he was resting his head on Changxi’s shoulder instead and Changxi reached his arm out to wrap around the Zhenning filled blanket. 

“He needed the bathroom then he got hungry...” Changxi whispered, making sure they both heard him correct. 

“We left you crackers on the bedside... Did you not see those?” Wenhan asked him with a small smile. 

“Gone,” was all they got from him. Changxi furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. 

“Gone as in someone took it or gone as in he ate them?” Changxi questioned and Wenhan shrugged his shoulders. 

“We’ll find out soon, first we have to get him back to bed,” Wenhan told him as he stood up to start manoeuvring Zhenning back upstairs. 

“No wait,” they hear from behind them. Both of them turned to see Guan Yue, standing there with a hand towel in his hand. 

“Put him in the common room, we’ll all have lunch there... He needs proper food,” just as he finished the sentence, Chunyang and Ming Ming walked in with trays of food in hand. With careful haste, Changxi and Wenhan helped Zhenning up and Changxi himself bridal carried him to the couch in the common room. One by one they all start filing in, some sitting next to Zhenning, others sitting on the floor surrounding the small table. Hanyu started giving out everyone’s food,while Guan Yue tried to get Zhenning to eat some rice. 

“Try eating some rice, it’ll make you feel better,” he had said as he showed the bowl to Zhenning. As much as Zhenning wanted to eat rice and fix his hunger issues, he knew that if he ate something as heavy as rice, it would definitely come back out again. So he shook his head a little. 

“Sick,” he said as he burrowed further into his blanket. 

“Just a little bit? If you really can’t eat it, then I’ll give you some rice porridge instead...that should go down better,” Guan Yue told him with an encouraging smile. He put some meat pieces on top and fed Zhenning a spoonful. The sick boy lethargically chewed his food, and waited a bit, slowly feeling it sit heavy in his stomach. 

“Ge...no...” 

“Ok, rice porridge it is,” Wenhan handed the bowl over and Guan Yue had to remind Zhenning to not fall asleep while he was eating. He got halfway through the bowl before he truly did fall asleep; the sounds of the others chatting and eating, enough to lull him back to dreamland. 

“Oh, he fell asleep,” Jiayi noted with a small laugh. Everyone turned to look and all they could see of Zhenning was his closed eyes and a tuff of his hair. 

“Do you think he’ll sleep for longer this time?” Hanyu asked and an eyebrow rose on Wenhan’s face. 

“He better, or we’ll have to put a spy cam by his bed just to watch him,” Wenhan joked and everyone laughed. 

When they finally carried him back to bed and tucked him back in, they found the almost empty bottle of water and the cracker packaging. 

_So ‘gone' meant he ate it all..._


End file.
